


Lost

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Yuki Hikari is madly in love with his boyfriend Atem and would do anything for him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Unknown

**Water**.. _Fire_.. **Ice**.. _Flames_.. **Cold**.. _Hot.._ **Falling**.. _Running_.. **Silent.**. _Screaming_.. **Coughing**.. _Chocking_.. **Peace**.. _Fear_..

Hikari Yuki sat up with a sudden intake of breath, then panting he stares wildly at his surroundings. Feeling sweat pouring from his temples, he quickly swipes it away, while trying to think where he was. Blinking he realized that he was in his boyfriend's house.

Sighing Yuki glances towards the clock, it was ten past nine at night and if Yuki wanted to get to work then he would have to leave without seeing his boyfriend.

Standing Yuki hisses slightly as blood started returning to his legs when he rolls to brings them out from under him; he had seated himself in front of the coffee table, head resting on there with his legs folded under.

"Atem where are you?" Yuki asks as he wobbles over to the settee and flops down waiting for the 'pins and needles' to fade.

Yami Atem had been Yuki's boyfriend for the past year, they met two years ago when Atem saved Yuki's life after falling into the frozen river that went around their small town. Yuki had smashed his skull in both front and both, with no memories of who he was and where he came from, Yuki clung to his hero.

'I can understand the dreams about the water and ice...' Yuki thinks as he stands up without pain, 'But fire? Where does this come in?'

Walking towards the door he knew it was time to go; he worked as a night cleaner in a hotel just outside of town. Even though he looked young without any form of ID Yuki could not go to school, but he manages to get a small flat and buy his own clothes.

In the hallway, Yuki blinked at himself in the mirror, he tried his hardest to look like the one he loved. Wearing his hair in the same manner, buying the same style clothes, also wearing makeup under his eyes. With spiky red hair with a golden fringe, the leather clothes he finds he liked were never band new got them off the internet, also he wore the red contacts as close to Atem's true colour.

Truth be told Yuki needed to wear glasses, so poured his money into contacts with a prescription. Most of his money was poured into things only for Atem, never for Yuki. He barely even lifted a finger when Atem and his friends tried to find out where he could have come from, he was not local.

Every time Yuki felt something in his mind returning he quickly blocked it out, it was like he did not want to remember something. There was a nagging lately, a small press deep within, softly speaking unknown secrets concerning things he could not understand.

"Now I remember!" Yuki cries out with a smile, "Atem is with Jonouchi-kun! Because someone switched places with him!"

Yuki pouts as he walks into the hallway and grabs his leather jacket, it was a cold night. It was a night like these that force his mind to scream rather than those soft words. Blinking he removes those thoughts and cast his mind over to Atem, the only thing that kept him from going insane; it was getting harder and harder to see his beloved. Did not help that there was a little slut hanging all over him.

'Atem never says anything...' Yuki thinks sadly as he opens the front door and steps into the freezing cold air.

**Water**.. _Fire_.. **Ice**.. _Flames_.. **Cold**.. _Hot.._ **Falling**.. _Running_.. **Silent.**. _Screaming_.. **Coughing**.. _Chocking_.. **Peace**.. _Fear_..

round his tiny cold flat, there was nothing out of place. The TV was still blaring out with the newsreader talking, his bills were placed on the floor.

'What had I meant doing?' Yuki asks himself as he takes a deep shaky breath, "Looking through my bills, half-listening to the news."

Yuki moves over to the screen the only thing that could have made him see those strange images. Kaiba Seto was being mentioned, something about a new release in the gaming world.

"Gaming …." Yuki said in a small voice, he fell on his knees hard, his chest began to tighten as the smoke that was not there filled his vision, " _NoIdontwanttoremember_."

Yuki sucks in a deep breath through his nose and blows out his mouth, he forced his mind to sees those red eyes, the eyes of the one who saved him from the deep dark cold waters. Slowly he turns to the small single sofa, there was a small box.

This box held his gift for Atem, a gold ring.

Yuki had spent the whole year working extra to buy the thing, he could only hope that Atem was like it. Jumping up Yuki rushes over grabbing the box he ran to his front door, he knew where Atem would be.

**Water**.. Turn .. _Fire_.. … Face.. **Ice**..Down _….Flames_.. Attack.. **Cold**.. Defence .. _Hot.. S_ acrifice **Falling**.. Trap... _Running_.. Magic.. **Silent.**. Spell.. _Screaming_.. Your ... **Coughing**..Move.. _Chocking_.. Card... **Peace**.. Cheater... _Fear_..

Yuki broke out of his daze. Glancing over to where Atem stood with his friends, Mazaki Anzu, Jonouchi Katsuya, Honda Hiroto, Otogi Ryugi. They were all laughing about something, causing him to smile, it had been a while since Atem smiled around him.

Yuki turns his gaze back to the shop that made him feel faint, it was a game shop and in its display case was a card game called Duel Monsters. The sight of cards had made new images to appear in his mind; he had heard the name Duel Monsters before. Otogi Ryugi talked about it a lot, but Yuki simply walked away; no he never went near Atem when Otogi was there.

Shaking his head Yuki gripped the box tightly in his hand, he then walks forward away from the game shop, across the road and into the part where they had gathered.

"Atem!" Yuki greets loudly making them all turn, they all seemed to moan at the sight of him.

"Hikari." Atem said with a nod, he was no longer laughing, he was frowning deeply looking very displeased.

"Atem, I have something for you!" Yuki says completely paying no attention to the look, he held out the small box for him to take.

"Thank you, but I really don't want it." Atem replied seemingly uncomfortable, "Hikari, I told you before, you're not my boyfriend, we are not dating. Please, just leave us alone."

"Oh, you want me to open it?" Yuki asks his bright smile never disappearing from his face. Yuki opens the box and holds it up to Atem's face, who turns away. "A gold ring! You like gold!"

"I do, but I can't take it." Atem said with a heavy sigh, his friends behind looked ready to step in, "Listen, I'm happy you like me and-"

"I'm happy I like you too!" Yuki cries out joyfully as he continues holding up the ring for the other to take.

"Hikari! I'm dating Anzu!" Atem at last roars, his eyes showed that he could no longer take it anymore, it had been kind to the boy for the last two years since he dragged him from the river and breathed life out into him, "Not you! Please stop this now!"

"Anzu..." Yuki says as he gazing behind at the young woman, "That's funny... Nice jok-"

"Its not a joke." Jonouchi cuts in coming up his fists balled at his sides, "Atem and Anzu have been dating! The only reason they never said anything was 'cause they were afraid that you would've done something to her!"

"Huh?" Yuki cries out blinking as he tilts his head, "What are you talking about?" his head began to spin, 'Leave it, we have overstayed our welcome.' An almost hoarse voice says softy, 'No more. We can find another to lean our broken heart and mind on.'

"Anzu is going to have Atem's kid this summer-" Jonouchi continues his rant without Yuki really hearing.

"WHAT?!" Yuki screams knocking that voice to the back to the pit of darkness where it belonged, "Now! That's a joke! How do you know that it's even Atem's?!"

Anzu let out a gasp, covering her mouth as tears form. Jonouchi grips his teeth and steps closer, while Honda and Otogi stalk towards. Atem got there first. With enraged narrowed eyes he raises his fist and stuck Yuki across his jaw making him go flying.

On the snow-filled ground, Yuki slowly brings a hand up and touches the side of his face. Blood fell from his split lip, he blinks at the bright red against the whitest of the snow.

_**Turn. Face. Down … Attack.. Defense. Sacrifice... Trap... Magic... Spell...Move.. Card.. Cheater..** _

Kaiba!

_**Fire** _ **..** _**Flames** _ **..** _**Hot..** _**..** _**Running** _ **.. ..** _**Screaming** _ **.. ..** _**Chocking** _ **.. .** _**Fear** _ **..**

Grandpa!

_**Water** __..._ _**Ice** __.._ _ **Cold** __.._ _ **Falling** __.._ _ **Silent.** __. ..._ _**Coughing** __..._ _ **Peace** __.._

Atem...

Yuki quickly looked up and stares at Atem being held back by Jonouchi and Honda, while Otogi talked to Anzu. Jumping to his feet he dared his luck some more.

"I work night as a cleaner for the White Horse Hotel!" Yuki screams at the tops of his lungs, he points towards the young woman, "Every week _she_ comes in with a different man!"

Atem let out a roar pulling away from the pair. Anzu was staring at him through between fingers, her mouth was slightly open and her blue eyes were wide.

"Just get of here!" Otogi shouts looking like he wanted to punch Yuki as well, "You're not welcome here anymore!"

Hikari Yuki blinks at them, he turns and runs for home.

_**Turn. Face. Down Attack. Defense. Sacrifice. Trap. Magic. Spell. Move. Card. Cheater.**_ Kaiba. _**Fire**_ **.** _ **Flames. Hot. Running**_ **.** _ **Screaming**_ **.** _ **Chocking**_ **.** _ **Fear**_ **.** Grandpa **.** _ **Water**_ _._ _ **Ice**_ _._ _ **Cold**_ _._ _ **Falling.**_ _ **Silent.**_ _ **Coughing**_ _._ _ **Peace**_ _._ Hikari Yuki.

'Hikari Yuki. No, Mutou Yuugi.' Yuugi thinks, he sat in a place that had been his home for the past two years. 'I remember... I remember everything.'

The eighteen-year-old Mutou Yuugi, known as the King Of Games, had just won the fourth Duel Monster Challenge which happened during off-peak Deal Monster Tournaments. The last challenger claimed Yuugi had cheated in the middle of the match.

Knowing that he did nothing wrong Yuugi kept silent, however, the news about the King Of Games being a cheater circulated faster than the truth could come out. There was talk of him being banned from all future tournaments.

Haters came to his home and set fire to it while he and his grandfather was inside. Yuugi managed to reach his grandfather, tried to help him. But it was too late, the ceiling gave in on top. He ran. Aimlessly wandering the street, getting on and off trains without being glanced at. Yuugi's mind snapped. His grandfather and games were his life, he could not live without one of them and both had been taken away.

He did not know how long he travelled before ending up in a small town. Yuugi stripped himself of clothes and let himself fall into the frozen river below.

Yami Atem saved him. Then the teen became his rock as Yuugi shut down his own mind, the whack to the head helped with that.

"I was obsessed!" Yuugi hisses and moans to himself as he walks to his laptop and turns it on, "What was I thinking! I am not like that!"

Yuugi found a photo of himself on the internet, there was the small teen black hair hung down his shoulders, thick glasses hid his round face, baggy clothes gave him the appearance of him being smaller than he was.

Mutou Yuugi would never dye, style or cut his hair, wear contact nor leather. He would not go out of his way to be with other people unless they were a gamer like him. But he went to Atem, talked to Atem, cooked and cleaned for the younger teen.

"Younger..." Yuugi moans out as his mind reminded him of his real age, he was eighteen when he left and came here, Atem was fifteen when they met and was seventeen now. "I am a twenty old year...stalking a seventeen year old... and a _**boy**_ at that!"

Yuugi starts reading through the net pages, trying to find out what happened after he left, what he had missed in the gaming world.

"I like leather..." Yuugi suddenly says surprising himself, he laughs and smiles. "Might still wear it. And why not? Think as this as a new Yuugi."

Yuugi smiles as he continues his task of information gathering, he was glad he had not lost his touch when he hacks into Kaiba Corps'. main computer. As smile drops slightly as he notices it was a little to easy, meaning Kaiba left it open for him to enter in.

Pausing to think he takes a slightly different route.

"'I am coming home.'" Yuugi leaves a message for his old friend and rival to find, "'See you soon.'" Yuugi grins as he turns his attention to the sales of his leather clothing. He needed money to return to Domino City.

_**Trap. Defense. Sacrifice. Move.** _ **Attack.**

Mutou Yuugi blinks at down the train rail wondering just when the 'midnight' train was going to get there. It was 12:25 am there were no reports of the trains running late, but then again it was snowing down hard.

Yuugi looked a lot different since last week. He had cut his hair the front as well he only had his small curl that fell in the centre, he had dry it all dark purple even that golden curl, stopped wearing the red contact and bought some nice glasses that did not hid again his face, his true eyes colour shone out. He still wore his leather, only just without all the added stuff Atem piled on. He had simply black leather pants, with a tight black leather vest that was hidden under an overly large woolen dark blue jumper.

It was an odd mix between the old Yuugi and the Yuugi he becomes. He liked how he came out after his mental breakdown.

Yuugi hears the train coming before he sees it, grabbing his small suitcase with his favourite pieces of leather and boots and readjusting his backpack he walks forwards. These things he carried were the only things he owned now, everything else he sold off.

'I hope I have not to mess Atem's life up completely...' Yuugi thinks as he bites on his lower lip, he knew that were was no use worrying over it, the best thing he could do was not appear in front of him again, 'Atem is strong. He will live a good happy life... hope he notices how Anzu is...'

The trains suddenly were there, he had not been paying attention and it sneaked upon him. The doors opened and he quickly walked through, wanted to get home to rebuild his real life.

'I left a note...' Yuugi thinks as he finds a seat, there were many to choose from the empty train. Yuugi had found his way back into Atem's house, left the key copy he made and a piece of paper.

The note read: 'Atem. I am sorry. Be happy. Goodbye. Hikari. ' And that was all, after thinking long and hard Yuugi was wondering if he did the right thing leaving it. Could have freaked him out. Yuugi knew it would him now that he was thinking clearly.

"Its fine." Yuugi tell himself with a firm nod, he puts his backpack to the side of himself and opening it began taking out his laptop, "Atem knows I'm gone now."

Yuugi watches the town fade through the cold window, leaving the place he lived and grew up in over the course of those two years. Yuugi gazes over the laptop and taps into Kaiba's computers again.

Kaiba had made a sister site solely focused on the gaming world. And over the last week Yuugi found out many things thanks to that, Kaiba had posted the whole outworking of how there was no way Mutou Yuugi could have cheated during that duel. Also, he had found the people who burned his home down and murdered his grandfather, they were in jail for life it seemed.

Yuugi's title did not get a pass on to Kaiba the next tournament because Kaiba refused to join. A person who simply went by the name 'Jun' currently held the title 'King Of Games'.

"Just you wait, Jun-kun." Yuugi vows as he gazes over the pages, not noticing maddest in his purple eyes, "I shall reclaim my title as 'King'." settling back he closes his eyes, 'This is good. A goal. I don't think I am 100% just yet.'

A noise on his laptop made him blink and glance around, he was dozing. Looking at the screen he sees had a chat window had sprung up. Yuugi glances at his hands thinking he knocked the buttons, but they were on his side.

A smaller window appeared and he saw his own face staring back at him, suddenly the larger chat window fuzzed. Kaiba's face appeared.

"Kaiba-kun, that was kind of creepy," Yuugi admits as he stares at him, the laptop had a build webcam and mic.

"Where the hell are you?" Kaiba snaps as glares at his rival.

"On a train, be in Tsurt City station in about two hours," Yuugi answers a little grateful that Kaiba was still the same towards him. They had been in school together since they both could remember, always playing games, chess, Go, Duel Monster, any game they played against each other.

"I will meet you there. You better have a darn good reason for being missing two blinking well years." Kaiba growls out as he leans back in his seat, Yuugi out sees large windows in the background, so he knew Kaiba was in his office. "I swear if you disappear from there, I will hunt you down for the kill!"

"Sure." Yuugi says with a bright smile, "I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

Kaiba snorts through his nose and switches the link off. Yuugi covers his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh.

''Darn'? 'blinking well'?' Yuugi thinks as knowing why Kaiba was not f-ing and blinding, 'His little brother must have been in earshot.'

Mutou Yuugi closes his eyes and leans back, knowing that he would have to tell everything about his little trip out of his mind. Kaiba will bring in some of the best doctors, just to make sure he was up for playing again.

"I want to play a game." Yuugi says the words he had not let himself say for two years, he mourned his grandfather within his own mind. "Play a good game."


	2. Known

Mutou Yuugi smiles as he sits on his knees in front of the AC with his eyes closed. The cool air blow from the box on the wall and kept him sane during the scorching heat of the summer's sun. He could no longer take hot weather and even though winter almost ended as life as well as fire, he much rather is cold than hot.

Opening his eyes he turns and glances around the empty living room of his home, he thought he heard something. Smiling fondly at the place he lowers his eyes to the ground, silently thanking Kaiba for everything he did for him while he was away.

Kaiba had bought his plot where Mutou Game Shop once stood, also bought the surrounded land plot. On one side was a large game shop, the name 'New Game' and at the back further away was a house that was separated from the shop, unlike the last shop he lived in where both were joined.

Standing he wanders over to his huge double sofa and stares at the place he had been living for the last six months; he returned during winter, it was summer now. The house was a good size, just a little too big for Yuugi living alone.

Kaiba had surprisingly handed over all rights to the ship and house. This caused Yuugi to worry about just how much Kaiba was doing for him; so now Yuugi never said no to a duel nor any other challenge Kaiba threw his way.

Yuugi glances down at himself, he was not wearing his leathers today. Instead of wearing loose black shorts that came mid-thigh and a loose dark green vest; when he was out and about he wore his leathers and Kaiba let him go out and buy just about something he wanted so he could get the best now.

His hair he still had slightly spiky and purple, just not twice the size of his own head and his tiny flick in front was there. The gotten much better glasses that framed his face nicely and let his eyes be seen.

He went away as someone who walked with their face in the ground and came back as a person who held their head high. Yuugi had Atem to thank for that. While he was mentally unstable he was copying Atem until it became a part of him. He had gained a lot from his two years away from home.

"The Summer Tournaments are coming soon," Yuugi says to himself as he leans back into his seat thinking about it, Kaiba had fussed over him like a child and sent him to the best doctors money could buy to see if his rival was fit enough for duels in the upcoming summer."I have not played pro for two years and only been back in the game for the last six months."

Yuugi sighs and stands up, he walks over to a picture frame hanging on the wall. It was Atem in the photo. Yuugi took it with him to never forget his mistakes, and it was a lovely photo of the smiling teen.

"Atem is eighteen soon..." Yuugi mumbles to himself as he stares at the smiling eyes in the photo, "Maybe I could... NO. No. no. no. Not happening."

Yuugi closes his eyes, thoughts of returning to that place and giving the teen a gift went around and around. Turning he stares at the time and date, there were still five days until the tournament started. He could quickly go there give him a gift and return.

"Maybe I will," Yuugi said aloud as he thinks hard about it.

"Will what?" A voice asks causing him to jump and spin around holding his chest tightly.

"Mai!" Yuugi shouts staring in shock before letting out a long breath, his face relaxed and he smiles, "What are you doing here?!" He hurries over to the blonde woman reaching up for a hug.

"I came for the tournament." Mai says as she walks into the hug, "And I thought since I'm here, I would come to see you."

"Thanks for coming," Yuugi says with a true smile on his face, when he came home a few months back Mai was out of the country and they could only talk to each other by phone. "Wait! How did you get into my house?" he frowns lightly at her as she steps back.

"Your front door was open," Mai answers with a smile, somehow Yuugi found this hard to believe.

"You picked my lock right," Yuugi said with a laugh, he did not mind much.

"You got that right," Mai laughed along with him, over the phones Yuugi explained what had happened to him and everything he has done during that time. Picking Atem's locks was one of them. "So what deck are you using?" she asks while dropping down to sit on one of Yuugi's single sofas.

"Oh, my old deck." Yuugi says when he sees her confusion he explains, "Grandpa used to keep all our important papers in a fireproof safe. Including my deck."

"Wow! Greats news!" Mai exclaims excitedly as she claps her hands together with a bright smile, that smile suddenly darkly into a smirk and she lifts her head up looking down at the young man, "This year I will best you. Don't think it will be easy, while you been sleeping for the past two years I've been duelling hard!"

"And don't think I'm going to hold back," Yuugi replies with a grin, "Since I been out of it, have much more to prove. My name still needs to be cleared by me."

"But Ka-" Mai starts but stops when she notices the fierce glint in his eyes.

"Kaiba may have proved I was no cheater." Yuugi said firmly, "But I'm going to fight anyone who comes my way this time and much sure they know just who the hell I am."

Mai smiles at this. Normally Yuugi would play just enough to get into the main tournament finals, refusing to play those he knew he could beat without a breaking a sweat. The former King of Games had a lot to prove to his old subject that gamers of Duel Monsters.

xxx

Yuugi walks into the large stadium, duel disk on arm. Hundreds upon hundreds of people had shown up, he remembers Kaiba mentioning about there more coming this last year. The open area of the field was completely covered with people, they faced the front where a stage was set up waiting for the tournament to open.

He could feel eyes on him, everyone knew he was back and everyone knew his new look.

Yuugi slowly trots forward to merging with the groups. He wore his leathers. Black leather pants, ankle-length leather boots, a tight leather vest. He had two leather belts wrapped around him, along with a bumbag. Around his neck and wrist were thick leather wraps black and silver. Four cardholders was hooked onto his belts, he had made up four different decks to fight with.

Pushing up his glasses he looks up and faces the stage. Watching and waiting.

Then it happened.

Fireworks started to fill the stage and figures appeared through the smoke. The current 'King Of Games' stood proudly as the announcer introductions the start of the games.

Yuugi smiles.

It had begun.


End file.
